Matsuri
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Pertemuan mereka di malam musim panas mungkin salah satu titik di garis takdir yang sedang berpotongan. Tidak ada yang tahu, apa mereka akan bertemu lagi atau tidak. / "Aku… aku mau pinjam ponsel! Ya, ponsel!" / "Nikmati kencan kalian." / ChanBaek / EXO FF / GS


EXO © SM ENTERTAINMENT ® 2012

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

.

 **Matsuri**

® 2017

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benci ditinggal sendiri di tengah keramaian. Membuatnya merasa terasing tanpa bisa bergabung dengan tawa di sekelilingnya. Terlebih ini festival musim panas pertamanya di Jepang. Dengan kemampuan bicara seadanya, ia takut bertanya pada petugas keamanan yang berjaga di dekat pintu. Beberapa kali Baekhyun berganti tempat, berkeliling mencari layanan _hotspot_ gratis supaya bisa menghubungi seseorang—dan akhirnya yang ia dapati hanyalah sinyal kosong.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Baekhyun sambil memegang ponselnya erat. Matanya celingak-celinguk pada seluruh _stand_ , mencari seorang laki-laki yang berjanji akan menemuinya di sini.

"Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan datang. Kau tahu sendiri aku malas ikut festival."

Baekhyun melirik seorang lelaki dengan jaket bomber di ujung bangku yang ia duduki sekarang. Laki-laki itu mengeluh sebal di telefon. Dahinya mengerut tajam, namun tak juga dapat menutupi lekuk tampan yang Tuhan anugerahkan padanya. Andai saja ia tersenyum, Baekhyun yakin lelaki itu akan berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan.

Baekhyun mendengarnya menghela napas. "Ya sudah, akan kutunggu sampai kau selesai," ia berujar lalu menutup panggilan.

" _Kau mengupingku bicara_?" Tiba-tiba saja ia menoleh dan menghardik dalam bahasa Jepang.

"A... ano..." Baekhyun tergagap. Ia memang menguping, tapi bagaimana caranya berkilah. " _Watashi wa_..."

Dahi lelaki itu berkerut tajam, bibirnya mencebik ke bawah, menunggu Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Itu... I..." Otak Baekhyun berpikir cepat. Buat apa ia susah-susah berpikir merangkai kalimat dalam bahasa Jepang. " _I_... _do not know_...?" Ia nyengir kaku.

"Hah... turis hilang ternyata. Kau harus dibawa ke petugas keamanan," desahnya lelah. Lalu bangkit berdiri meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Eeee... apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Baekhyun kaget.

"Kau orang Korea?" tanya lelaki itu tiba-tiba. Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Jadi kau benar-benar mengupingku?" tuduhnya lagi dalam bahasa Korea.

"Tidak, _kok_!" Mata kecil Baekhyung menggeliat, mencari apapun untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku… aku mau pinjam ponsel! Ya, ponsel!" Baekhyun menunjuk ponsel hitam di tangan lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu melirik ponsel _pink_ di tangan kiri Baekhyun. "Untuk apa?"

"Tidak ada _wifi_ di sini, jadi aku tidak bisa menelfon..." aku Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu menghela napas. "Nih, cepat hubungi siapapun itu."

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang, buru-buru ia meraih ponsel hitam tersebut sebelum pemiliknya berubah pikiran.

Lelaki itu menghela napas. Memang seharusnya ia tidak datang ke festival ini kalau pada akhirnya akan ditinggal sendirian, luntang-lantung dan malah terjebak dengan orang asing. Matanya tak lepas dari punggung kecil beryukata kuning cerah yang kini mengutak-atik ponselnya, takut kalau benda yang baru ia beli dua bulan lalu dicuri. _iPhone_ 7 _kan_ mahal.

"Sudah?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik, menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosa itu lagi. "Aku lupa, aku ternyata tidak menyimpan nomornya... hehe..." Tawanya terdengar hambar. "Omong-omong, terima kasih... um... Chanjin?" Entah bagaimana nama itu terdengar asing di lidah Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Namamu Chanjin, kan? Itu di _case_ -mu." Baekhyun menunjuk stiker-stiker alphabet yang menempel di punggung ponsel tersebut secara horizontal dengan dua stiker hati mengapit. Imut sekali!

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu menghela napas. "Namaku Chanyeol."

"Aku Baekhyun."

Chanyeol melirik tangan yang terulur padanya, menawarkan sebuah jabat tangan. Lama Chanyeol terdiam, membuat Baekhyun ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya ia menyambutnya, merasakan betapa halus telapak tangan mungil yang kini dalam genggamannya.

"Jadi kau sedang liburan di sini atau bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk berdamai dan duduk bersebelahan di sebuah bangku panjang di luar area festival.

"Tidak. Aku memang tinggal di sini sejak 2008."

"Oh... pantas saja bahasa Koreamu lancar sekali." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Pasti menyenangkan tinggal di Jepang. Lingkungan bersih, nyaman, tenang, orang-orang yang tidak sibuk menggunjingkan orang lain..."

"Itu karena kau datang sebagai turis. Kau hanya tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Paling lama dua minggu untuk bersenang-senang dan menghamburkan uang untuk oleh-oleh di rumah," ujarnya sinis. "Bekerja di sini sama dengan kerja rodi."

"Korea juga sama. Bersaing menjadi yang paling cantik, saling sikut, menjilat atasan."

"Kau sudah kerja? Kukira masih bocah SMA." Chanyeol mengerjap, mengamati badan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya benar-benar mungil, hanya setinggi pundak Chanyeol. Rambut hitamnya yang mencapai pundak dihiasi banyak jepit bintang wana-warni kekanakan. Suaranya juga terdengar seperti anak gadis belum akil baligh. Cempreng-cempreng-tinggi yang memekakkan telinga. Kalau dia menyusup ke sekolah, pasti tak ada yang sadar. Wajahnya sungguh menipu.

" _Ya_! Aku sudah 25 tahun! Badanku memang kecil, tapi tak usah segamblang itu!" omel Baekhyun.

Ini bukan kali pertama seorang mengatainya seperti anak SMA. Memang menyenangkan memiliki wajah awet muda, masih pantas memakai baju-baju remaja. Kadang juga mendapat harga murah saat naik bus. Tapi orang-orang jadi terus menganggapmu belum dewasa. Melarangmu mencicipi rasa alkohol di malam pergantian tahun, dicegat masuk klub malam, dan dicubit pipinya tiap kali bertemu bibi tetangga sebelah.

Baekhyun bahkan sudah membayar pajaknya sendiri! Anak-anak mana yang bayar pajak?

Chanyeol diam, tak lagi berkutik. Belajar dari pengalaman, lebih baik mendiamkan perempuan saat marah daripada berimbas pada telinganya yang jadi sasaran ocehan dan dimusuhi sepanjang waktu. Perempuan seperti ini ibarat bom yang sumbunya pendek, tinggal disundut sedikit lalu meledak.

Lelaki itu bangkit berdiri. "Aku mau mencari minum. Kau mau ikut tidak?" Baekhyun meliriknya, masih manyun. "Daripada di sini sendirian seperti penunggu bangku."

Gadis itu diam, berpikir sejenak, lantas membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol. "Aku ikut!" seru Baekhyun akhirnya mengabaikan gengsinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun seratus persen orang Korea, murni, tanpa campuran suku bangsa lainnya—oke, mungkin China di jaman dahulu. Seumur hidupnya, ia hanya pernah ke luar negeri waktu lulus sekolah menengah atas, hadiah dari ayah dan ibunya. Ini kedua kalinya ia ke Jepang karena dibayari. Kalau tidak, Baekhyun mana mau. Gajinya sebagai pegawai _marketing_ biasa tidak cukup untuk membawanya ke mari.

Kedatangannya ke Jepang selalu menyisakan rasa penasaran di sudut hati yang membuatnya selalu ingin kembali lagi, menelusuri hal-hal yang belum ia ketahui.

Mata Baekhyun tidak berhenti melihat ke sana-ke mari dengan binar penuh kekaguman memenuhi kedua netra yang sewarna malam. Sesekali ia berenti hanya untuk melihat-lihat mainan anak-anak yang dijajakan penjual. Tertawa kecil saat berhasil menggunakannya. Kemudian merengut sebal saat Chanyeol menariknya menjauh sebelum ia hilang di tengah arus orang-orang yang memenuhi halaman kuil Shinto, tempat festival diselenggarakan selama tiga hari.

"Aku mau lihat itu!" seru Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah permainan tradisional Jepang yang dikelilingi anak-anak kecil. "Chanyeol, ayo ke sana!" rengeknya sambil menarik lengan jaket Chanyeol yang masih menunggu dua botol ramune untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Dengan enggan Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun menuju sebuah _stand_ kingyo sukui yang gadis itu maksudkan. Permainan pancing ikan itu populer di kalangan anak-anak dan turis karena seringkali diekspos dalam komik atau anime. Chanyeol salah satunya. Saat pertama kali datang ke Jepang, ia nyaris menghabiskan seluruh uangnya untuk membeli jaring-jaring kertas yang ada hanya untuk mendapatkan seekor ikan koi.

"Yah bolong..." rengek Baekhyun saat kertas di jaringnya sobek dan ikan kuning itu kembali berenang dalam kolam. "Chanyeol, belikan aku satu jaring lagi!"

"Itu sudah jaring ketigamu," tolak Chanyeol. "Sudahlah, kau tidak akan berhasil." Ia bangkit membersihkan lututnya.

Baekhyun meraih ujung jaket Chanyeol. " _Juseyo_..." Matanya mengerjap, memohon, hingga Chanyeol menghela napas dan mengeluarkan sekeping koin yen dari saku celananya.

Ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Gadis itu memegang jaring dan mangkuknya di kedua tangan. Matanya bergerak mengikuti seekor ikan koi kecil incarannya yang berenang lincah. Dalam satu gerakan cepat Baekhyun menciduk.

"Dapat! Aku dapat, Paman!" seru Baekhyun kegirangan.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir bagaimana gadis yang mengaku berumur 25 tahun ini tampak begitu bahagia menjinjing katung plastik berisi koi. Waktu Chanyeol mendapatkan koi pertamanya awalnya ia merasa senang, lantas hampa yang mengikuti, lalu berakhir dengan sesal, baru menyadari bahwa permainan bodoh ini telah menguras habis uangnya.

"Ikan itu bisa stres kau pelototi terus," celetuk Chanyeol.

"Apa, _sih_? Bilang saja kau iri denganku," ledek Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol dengan pundaknya.

Chanyeol memutar mata. "Paling habis ini ikannya akan mati karena tidak kau urus, atau terpaksa dibuang karena tidak lolos cek bagasi pesawat."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkanya, memandang nanar ikan tersebut dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Kau benar, aku tidak mungkin membawanya pulang ke Korea."

"Kau bisa beli yang sejenis itu. Di Seoul banyak penjual ikan hias," hibur Chanyeol. Toh ini hanya seekor ikan.

"Hei, kau mau tidak merawatnya?"

"Ha?" Alis Chanyeol naik satu.

Baekhyun menganggukka kepalanya antusias. "Merawatnya. Memeliharanya dalam aquarium, diberi makan."

"Tidak. Tempat tinggalku terlalu kecil untuk memelihara seekor ikan lagi di dalamnya," tolak Chanyeol lalu melenggang pergi.

"Hanya seekor, _kok_! Kau hanya perlu sebuah aquarium kecil. Taruh saja di sudut ruang tamu, beri makan sedikit tiap pagi hari, dan ganti airnya setiap dua minggu sekali. Apa susahnya?" Baekhyun berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah Chanyeol yang besar-besar itu sambil menyelipkan tubuhnya dalam keramaian festival.

"Aku sibuk, tidak ada waktu."

"Ayolah! Aku perlu perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya. Memangnya kau tidak kasihan kalau sampai ia dibuang petugas bandara?" bujuk Baekhyun lagi mencegat Chanyeol. Matanya mulau berkaca-kaca dan Chanyeol masih punya otak untuk tidak membut anak orang menangis di tengah keramaian dan dianggap telah berbuat asusila pada anak di bawah umur.

"Ya sudah, sini." Dengan berat hati Chanyeol meraih kantung bening itu dari pergelangan tangan mungil Baekhyun dan menggantungkannya di pergelangan kirinya.

Senyum puas mengembang di wajah Baekhyun. Ia mengekori Chanyeol seperti anak bebek. Ia bahkan telah lupa dengan janji untuk menunggu di depan pintu masuk. Hingar-bingar festival sudah menariknya masuk untuk menikmati nyaris semua jajanan di festival malam itu.

Chanyeol menghela napas, melirik tangan kirinya. Bisa-bisanya ia berjanji merawat seekor koi pada gadis asing yang baru ia temui setengah jam lalu. Ini semua aneh. Ia dengan mudah menurut pada Baekhyun hanya karena gadis itu memohon. Mereka mengobrol seakan mereka adalah sepasang teman lama yang tak sengaja bertemu.

"Chanyeol! Tolong fotoin aku di sini." Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya dan berpose di bawah gapura merah yang anak-anak tangganya mengarah ke kuil. Ia memunggungi Chanyeol, sambil mendongak, entah menghadap mana.

"Memotret punggungmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak yakin.

"Iyaaa...cepatlah! Mumpung sepi!" desak Baekhyun. "Jauhan, biar gapuranya terlihat!"

Chanyeok tak bertanya lagi dan hanya melakukan seperti yang Baekhyun minta. Beberapa kali mengambil gambar, dan ia selalu mendapat protes. Kurang ke tengah, lah. Gambarnya ngeblur, lah. Fotonya miring, lah.

"Jadi kau maunya apa?! Minta tolong pada yang lain sana!" geram Chanyeol kesal setelah Baekhyun memintanya mengambil gambar lagi dengan pose yang sama.

"Sekali lagi sajaaa..." Baekhyun menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ya? Ya?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. Akhirnya menyerah lagi pada kedua mata anjing tersebut.

"Chanyeol."

"Apa lagi?"

"Foto, yuk!" ajak Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu berdecak. "Tidak. Aku tidak suka di foto." Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Yeol! Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke dalam keramaian festival, tidak memperlambat langkahnya barang beberapa detik. Paling Baekhyun masih mengikuti dan hanya berjarak satu atau meter di belakang, pikirnya. Kalau tidak membuntutinya, kemana lagi gadis itu akan pergi?

"Baekhyun, kau mau takoyaki, tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol berhenti di depan sebuah _stand_ dengan hiasan gurita menggantung di gerobaknya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mau. Tidak usah sok ngambek lagi." Chanyeol menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari gadus beryukata kuning itu di sekitarnya. "Baek?" Gadis itu hilang.

Untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tak mengerti, panik menguasai seluruh indranya. Keringat bercucuran, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, napasnya memburu, matanya melebar takut. Ini di luar nalar.

Baekhyun bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya. Mungkin saja gadis itu sudah bertemu teman yang ia tunggu tadi dan tidak sempat memberitahunya karena Chanyeol melangkah terlalu cepat. Bisa jadi.

Bisa jadi...

"Ini pesananmu," kata sang penjual menyerahkan sekotak takoyaki dan dua pasang sumpit pada Chanyeol.

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum mendapatkan pesanannya lalu kembali menyusuri jalan yang ia lalui. Jantungnya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kerjasama. Meski kepalanya sudah memberikan impuls positif, jantungnya tidak menurut. Hatinya cemas kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol. Matanya tak lepas dari perempuan-perempuan beryukata kuning.

"Baek? Ah, _sumimasen_." Ia menepuk pundak seorang gadis lalu membungkuk minta maaf saat itu bukan Baekhyun.

Kemana lagi gadis itu?

Apa ke tempat permainan? Dia _kan_ kekanakan.

" _How mucheu_?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke kiri saat mendengar suara cempreng dengan aksen Korea bertanya dalam bahasa Inggris. Seorang dengan gula-gula kapas merah muda sebesar kepala manusia berdiri di depan _stand_ topeng. Simpul obinya tampak berantakan, kelihatan sekali dibuat dengan asal. Yukata kuningnya—

Kuning?

"Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol kencang, takut salah orang lagi. Kalau gadis itu tidak menoleh, berarti dia bukan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" Gadis itu benar-benar Baekhyun. "Sini! Sini!"

Chanyeol mendekat lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung menyentil dahi Baekhyun yang tertutup poni rata. "Kenapa menghilang, hah?! Kau membuatku panik!"

Gadis 25 tahun itu meringis, memegangi dahinya. "Salahmu sendiri, kenapa jalan tidak pakai rem." Bibirnya kembali manyun.

"Hei, hei, Chanyeol! Aku mau itu." Tunjuknya pada sebuah topeng yang dipajang berjejer oleh salah satu _stand_. Segera melupakan kekesalannya.

"Yang ini?" Lelaki berdarah Korea itu menunjuk topeng rusa bertopi merah muda. "Chopper?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tanyakan harganya! Tanyakan!" Pinta Baekhyun antusias.

"Seribu Yen."

"Hah? Mahal sekali!" seru Chanyeol keras. "Ayo pergi. Kita cari topeng yang lain saja." Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun menjauh.

"Tapi aku mau yang itu!"

"Aku lihat yang sejenis itu di blok yang lain dan harganya hanya lima ratus yen."

"Tidak ada. Aku sudah melihat-lihat dari tadi dan hanya di tempat itu yang menjual topeng kartun. Yang lain seram-seram." Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol. "Ayo kembali ke tempat tadi."

"Mahal!"

"Aku belikan untukmu, deh."

Entah bagaimana akhirnya Chanyeol menurut pada Baekhyun seperti lembu dicocok hidungnya. Ia bahkan menurut saja saat gadis itu memilihkannya topeng Sergeant Keroro sedangkan gadis itu memakai wajah Chopper. Lebih parahnya lagi, ia bahkan mengeluarkan uang seribu lima ratus yen demi topeng memalukan ini. Kurang baik apa Chanyeol malam ini? Salahkan Baekhyun yang sibuk merengek sampai akhirnya sang pemilik _stand_ enggan menurunkan harganya. Padahal Chanyeol yakin ia bisa mendapat 1000 yen untuk keduanya.

"Sudah senang?" tanya Chanyeol sinis melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang asik menggeser layar ponsel Chanyeol. Senyum menghiasi wajah Baekhyun setelah barusan berhasil menyeret Chanyeol untuk berfoto bersama dengan topeng memalukan ini yang bahkan sudah Chanyeol lepas setelah foto.

"Sudah, Sersan! Ini menjadi liburanku yang paling menyenangkan." Baekhyun tertawa dari balik topengnya. "Omong-omong, jam berapa sekarang?"

Chanyeol melirik layar ponselnya. "Jam 11.30."

"Tiga puluh menit lagi kembang api! Kau tahu tidak lokasi bagus untuk menonton kembang api?"

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar. "Ada. Di tepi kuil, tempat kita bertemu tadi."

"Benar, kah? Ayo cepat ke sana sebelum bangkunya di duduki orang!" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk lengan Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Sebentar. Aku mau membeli kasutera." Chanyeol menunjuk bola-bola kecolatan yang masih panas.

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun melepas topengnya dan mengerjap.

"Sponge cake. Sebenarnya bukan asli Jepang, tapi dibawa dari Portugis di abad ke enam belas. Tapi orang-orang Jepang menyukainya dan menjadi makanan penutup yang selalu ada di setiap festival," jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Matanya mangamati bagaimana tiap bola-bola panas itu dimasukkan dalam pembungkus kertas sebelum diserahkan pada Chanyeol.

"Aku mau satu," pintanya pada Chanyeol.

Rasa manis dan hangat langsung memenuhi setiap rongga mulutnya. Tiap kunyahan terasa lembut digigit. Membuat Baekhyun tidak rela untuk kehilangan sensasinya dalam sekali telan.

"Tidak usah sampai dihayati begitu. Aku bisa membelinya lagi kalau kau mau," kata Chanyeol menahan geli melihat Baekhyun makan sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan," kata Baekhyun. "Aku mau lagi untuk dibawa pulang ke Korea. Kira-kira kalau sampai besok rusak tidak, ya?"

"Dari tadi kau selalu bilang begitu. Aku rasa kau pasti mau membawa pulang seluruh Jepang kalau dibiarkan berlibur selama seminggu di Tokyo," ledek Chanyeol.

"Habis, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jepang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Kalau begitu pindah saja ke sini. Jepang sedang membuka pintu untuk imigran karena kekurangan generasi muda."

Karena hal ini Chanyeol memberanikan diri pergi merantau dari Korea Selatan begitu dinyatakan lulus dari Sekolah Menegah Atas. Berbekal beasiswa dan harapan akan kehidupan yang lebih layak, ia berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan etos kerja Jepang yang lebih gila dari Korea. Rela hidup hemat, nyaris melarat, untuk menabung supaya dapat memboyong seluruh keluarganya ke Negeri Sakura tersebut.

Dan di sinilah ia dan keluarganya kini telah resmi berganti kewarganegaraan menjadi warga Jepang.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Tapi kan tidak semudah itu berpindah negara. Apalagi kalau kau adalah cucu satu-satunya dengan keluarga super kolot. Kakekku dulu pejuang Korea yang sangat anti Jepang. Kurasa dia bisa terkena serangan jantung kalau mendengar aku lebih ingin tinggal di negara penjajah daripada negara yang dia bela hidup dan mati." Baekhyun tersenyum getir memikirkan keluarganya. " _Toh_ sekarang Korea Selatan tidak kalah maju dari Jepang, hehe..."

Mereka melangkah dalam keheningan menuju bangku di pinggir area festival dengan sebungkus kasutera hangat di tangan Baekhyun, memikirkan hal-hal yang baru saja terlewati. Seekor ikan, dua buah topeng, satu gulali besar yang tak kunjung habis, ramune, kasutera...

Rasanya Baekhyun tak rela kalau malam akan segera selesai. Ia ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal. Dari saat ia mencengkram erat lengan jaket Chanyeol memasuki area festival, memancing ikan koi, hilang di tengah lautan manusia, memakan kasutera di sepanjang jalan bersama Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?"

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya saat laki-laki beryukata biru dongker melangkah mendekatinya. Ia mematung dengan perasaan tak nyaman yang ganjil.

"Temanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dan tak dijawab Baekhyun

"Baekhyun, kamu kemana? Kenapa telfonku tidak diangkat?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi

Baekhyun meringis. "Itu... ponselku kehabisan baterai." Ia menunjukkan layar hitam telefon genggamnya. Mati total.

"Aku khawatir sekali denganmu. Kupikir kau tersesat. Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk menunggu di sini selagi aku masih di jalan?" Lelaki itu memeluk Baekhyun, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Chanyeol masih berdiri di sana, menyaksikan semuanya dan mengerti seluruh percakapan mereka.

"Maaf, tadi aku haus makanya aku masuk ke dalam." Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan lelaki itu, merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol untuk hal yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui. "Oh ya, kenalkan. Ini Chanyeol. Dia... temanku. Orang Korea juga."

Aneh. Rasanya ganjil menyebut Chanyeol sebagai seorang teman. Nyatanya mereka hanyalah sepasang orang asing yang terjebak dalam satu waktu dan tempat yang sama. Mereka sama-sama tahu akhir dari kisah mereka malam ini. Nyaris tak ada harapan lebih.

"Jung Daehyun, pacar Baekhyun." Lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri yang berubah menjadi sebuah sirine peringatan di telinga Chanyeol.

Oh... jadi Baekhyun sudah punya pacar, batin Chanyeol getir. Wajahnya mungkin terlihat datar, tapi hatinya tak mampu berbohong bahwa luka itu menyayat di salah satu sudut, meninggalkan sebaris tanya di kepala Chanyeol. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau punya teman di Jepang." Tangannya merangkul pinggang Baekhyun protektif.

"Ya... maaf, aku tidak pernah cerita." Lagi-lagi permintaan maaf yang dapat Baekhyun utarakan.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku ya mencari makan? Aku lapar, dari sore belum makan sama sekali," ajak Daehyun. "Chanyeol- _sshi_ , kau mau ikut dengan kami?"

Chanyeol bolak-balik memandang wajah Baekhyun dan tangan lelaki yang melingkar di pinggangnya tanpa bisa ia protes. Sekalipun hatinya panas, mana bisa ia marah-marah. Memangnya siapa dia?

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," tolak Chanyeol halus.

"Begitu... apa kau sedang menunggu pacarmu?"

"Iya."

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat detak jantung Baekhyun mencelos. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memelas, entah memohon untuk apa. Tapi Chanyeol tetap terlihat datar.

"Nikmati kencan kalian," kata Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan seolah tanpa beban, mengiringi tiap langkah Baekhyun yang terasa berat memasuki area festival yang sama dengan yang ia jelajahi bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang ke langit saat ledakan warna-warni terjadi di atas sana. Terang dan indah. Harusnya ia menonton kembang api di bangku tadi bersama Chanyeol. Duduk bersebelahan sambil menghabiskan castella yang sudah dingin.

"Baekhyun? Kau menangis?" tanya Daehyun saat berhasil mendapatkan jaga bata, ketang panggang dengan mentega, makanan khas festival Jepang yang antreannya sampai mengular.

"Ah? Tidak." Baekhyun menyeka titik air di ujung matanya. "Mataku pedih karena asap pemanggang," kilah Baekhyun, menyalahkan pedagang lain di _stand_ sebelah

Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus sampai berbohong pada Daehyun mengenai Chanyeol. Padahal tidak ada yang terjadi. Hanya sepasang teman yang berkeliling festival, menghabiskan malam. Tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi, kecuali...

.

.

.

... kecuali ada hati yang turut bermain di dalamnya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" seru seorang gadis tinggi dengan yukata merah muda melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan, mengalihkan pikiran lelaki itu dari sosok Baekhyun. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Padahal aku yang mengajakmu ke sini, tapi malah aku juga yang membiarkanmu sendiri. Tadi _stand_ mochi benar-benar ramai, makanya aku harus membantu Sana- _chan_. Kau tidak marah, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir kau sangat marah padaku di telefon." Gadis itu tersenyum hangat. "Kau menunggu di sini sejak tadi?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku berkeliling festival." Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa tak ingin berbagi kisah apapun tentang Baekhyun pada Yejin, kekasihnya. Ia takut Yejin terluka.

Bahkan terluka karena apa, Chanyeol pun tak paham.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menikmati festival tahun ini." Yejin mengamati beberapa oleh-oleh yang menempel di tubuh kekasihnya. "Kau bermain kingyo sukui lagi? Tidak bosan?" Yejin melirik sepastik air berisi seekor ikan menggantung di pergelangan tangan kiri Chanyeol. "Kukira kau sudah jera dengan permainan itu."

"Aku sedang iseng."

"Habis berapa jaring kali ini?" tanya Yejin sambil tersenyum geli.

"Lima."

Masih kuat dalam ingatan Chanyeol bagaimana Baekhyun berhasih menjejalkan satu jaring kertas seharga seratus yen ke tangannya untuk turut bermain. Gadis itu menjerit sebal saat ikannya lepas dari jaring yang sudah sobek. Dahinya berkerut tajam dan bibirnya mengerucut tanpa gadis itu sadari. Ia bahkan masih ingat tiap kalimat merengek Baekhyun saat memintanya merawat Ddungddungie, ikan koi yang ia beri nama secara sepihak.

Syuuuut... DUAR!

Puluhan kembang api diletuskan ke langit, menciptakan corak-corak indah berwarna-warni. Menandai puncak acara festival tahun itu, sekaligus menutupnya dengan cahaya indah di langit.

Chanyeol percaya, hidup manusia sama halnya dengan kurva persamaan matematika. Kadang turun, kadang naik. Kadang juga harus berpotongan dengan kurva yang lain. Dan kini kurvanya sedang berpotongan dengan jalur nasib Baekhyun. Bisa jadi mereka hanya ditakdirkan untuk berpotongan sekali, atau mereka akan kembali berpotongan di ordinat yang lain.

Siapa yang tahu?

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

 **3,484 words**

Yeeey… akhirnya saya kambek bawa FF ChanBaek lagi. Semoga memuaskan, meskipun endingnya agak gantung… (tipikal saya). Dan selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru! God bless~

Matsuri : festival (dalam bahasa Jepang)

Yukata : kimono musim panas. Bahannya lebih tipis daripada kimono biasa. Dan motifnya macam-macam, terutama untuk perempuan.

Obi : Ikat pinggang untuk yukata/kimono.

Ramune : minuman musim panas. Sebenarnya lemonade yang dialihbahasakan ke Jepang.

Kasutera : castella cake. Kue sponge dari tepung, gula, telur, dan sirup pati. Biasanya yang ada di festival adalah baby castella yang bentuknya bulat-bulat seperti takoyaki.

-chan : sufiks yang digunakan untuk memanggil anak perempuan.

.

.

.

6 Januari 2017

17.07 WIB

Sign,

Kazuma Big Tomat

 **Matsuri © Kazuma House Production ® 2017**


End file.
